


Hysteria

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gags, Medical Kink, Multi, Porn, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "A long time ago, women who weren't nice and proper and good were generally diagnosed with 'hysteria' ... Uhura has a severe case of hysteria and has to be cured. A lot. By Spock (or Bones... or both).  Bonus points for medical restraints because she is not very happy about it."</p><p>Tastes like dub-con, but isn't really.  Super-porny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

* * *

"So you see my trouble, Mr. Spock," says Bones, circling the biobed.  
  
"Hmm, indeed, Doctor."  
  
Uhura tries not to squirm against her restraints. The biobed is set up for gynecological examination, her legs spread, her feet in stirrups and strapped in place at the ankle. Most gynecological examinations, however, don't involve the patient being fully naked. Or her wrists restrained over her head, or an elegant black gag stuffed in her mouth.   
  
Uhura just glares at the two of them, breathing hard through her nose.  
  
"I admit I am not fully educated on the subject of hysteria in human females," Spock says coolly, studying Uhura with his hands clasped behind his back. "But judging from the lieutenant's lascivious conduct in private, as well as her extreme sexual appetite off-duty..."  
  
"You agree she has a problem."  
  
"Yes."  
  
McCoy wheels his stool over so he's positioned right between Uhura's spread legs.  
  
"And you recognize that she needs immediate treatment," the doctor says in a slow drawl, resting his fingers on one of her thighs.  
  
"Indeed," says Spock.  
  
Uhura can't move her head enough to see him move, but she can feel Spock's warmth as he circles to stand behind her. He rests one of his hands on her breastbone, possessively. The heat from his skin makes her exhale softly.  
  
"Please begin the treatment, doctor," he says in a low voice.  
  
Dr. McCoy's mouth tilts up the faintest bit. He runs his hand slowly down Uhura's leg, till his thumb is resting just lightly against the damp folds between her legs.  
  
"Now," he says, in a voice so low it seems to vibrate through her skin, "it's clear the lieutenant is suffering from undue stress."  
  
"Indeed so." Spock's hand is trailing down her shoulder, not quite touching her breasts, where her nipples are already hard and straining.  
  
"What she needs is release of muscular tension."  
  
As McCoy speaks, his fingers are slowly spreading her open, circling her clit. Uhura gasps once, then grits her teeth, determined not to make a sound.  
  
"Any ideas how to initiate such a physiological response, Doctor?" Spock's thumb is stroking her nipple, now, his skin so hot it feels almost like it's burning her. Uhura's breath comes faster.  
  
"Of course I have _ideas_ , Spock," says McCoy. His voice is resentful but his hand is steady and sure -- he felt Uhura's intake of breath even though she tried to hide it, and now he's circling harder, just barely sinking his index and middle fingers deeper into the heat between her legs. "I don't intend to try out every random theory I have on my patient -- _ah_ , look at that."  
  
Uhura tries to steady her breathing again, but McCoy's thumb rubbed her clit deliciously hard and she couldn't help but buck up against him, involuntarily. He's smiling slow at her now, still rubbing.  
  
"What is it, doctor?"  
  
"I think we're on the right track."  
  
"I see," says Spock, bringing his other hand down so that he can stroke both her nipples. She gasps and arches, her moan muffled in the gag, and she feels Spock's infinitesimal smile against her cheek. "Please continue."  
  
McCoy grumbles something about how he had planned on doing so anyway thank you very much, but before Uhura can try to decipher it fully she bucks and screams -- McCoy's mouth is on her, hot and wet against her slit, the tip of his tongue teasing at her clit.   
  
Spock makes a little sound in the back of his throat that could be a chuckle, could be a growl. He breathes hotly against the pulse in her neck. "I think you're almost there, doctor."  
  
McCoy says nothing, his big, rough fingers spreading Uhura carefully apart, circling hard and gentle through the hot wetness between her legs, his pinky teasing farther back and his tongue licking steadily at her clit. Uhura can't stay quiet anymore: she's spasming and thrusting slow, her moans muffled, Spock mouthing steadily at her throat as she gets closer and closer.  
  
"Nyota," whispers Spock in a hot rumble at her ear, and she comes hard, screaming into the gag, McCoy licking her all throughout it and kissing her clit through the aftershocks.  
  
She's boneless for a long time afterward, long enough for McCoy to untie her hands and legs and for Spock to remove the gag.  
  
"Was that how you wanted it, darlin'?" says McCoy, leaning over her to kiss her cheeks gently.  
  
Uhura laughs and nods, her eyes sinking closed. Spock's already got her hands between her legs again, watching her face as she moans low at the sensation.  
  
"I think... I might need... further treatment," she manages, between breaths, one arm curling up around Spock's neck and the other sunk into McCoy's thick brown hair as he works his way down to one of her nipples.  
  
"We anticipated that," says Spock, licking her lips apart for his tongue; and as he spreads her legs open with both hands, Uhura once again fervently blesses shipwide away missions and sickbay privacy privileges.   
  
Then McCoy sinks his cock slow inside her, and her mind blissfully stops working for the rest of the night.


End file.
